brutalmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Careful! Lightning!
Careful''! Lightning! ''(そこにシビれる! あこがれるゥ! Soko ni shibireru! Akogareru~u!, lit. It's Electrifying! I Admire It!) is the third level of World 6. This is also the first fort introduced in World 6. This is the fifteenth level to have a secret exit. The Level The level is somewhat puzzling. In the first room of the level, there are electric currents which are given time to appear and dissappear. At the end of the room, there are ! blocks that will help you from the fall if you switched Blue Switch Palace. At the next room, the path leads to the three bosses in the level. To defeat the level, you must either defeat the 2 bosses in this level that unlocks the normal exit or the other boss that unlocks the secret exit. Secret Exit You will need a cape. In the second room, when you first encounter a splitway in the level, take the upper path. Then fly until you reach the top which is a star. Use that star to progress the path of the secret exit which is the lower path of the splitway in the level. At the end of that path is a warp pipe which leads you to the boss path of Giant Wiggler which will trigger the secret exit if you defeat him. Alternatively, if you don't follow the before mentioned path you can still get to the secret exit (provided you have beaten the blue switch already). After defeating Purple Devil get the star and fly to the upper left corner where you will find a pipe that will warp you back to the second room of the level right next to the question mark with a star, then follow the path indicated above. Dragon Coins All Dragon Coins appear before the warp pipe which leads to the boss path of Giant Chomp. Enemies #Chain Chomp #Wiggler 'Bosses' Purple Devil The purple devil is a suboss in this level. He first appears in the battle as several pieces which combines to form him, after which tries to hit you with some white orbs and seperates himself and form again in the other side of the arena. After which, he will leave a block as the last piece goes to the other side. Hit the block on the eye. Do so 3 times, as he will fade into the background. Giant Chomp Giant Chomp is a boss in this level. He will fall out of the sky and releases a Banzai Bill and a Green Paratroopa. Use the paratroopa's shell to hit Giant Chomp. This will turn him red and rampage around the arena. After which, will roar to the sky and fall down again. Do this 3 times, as the last hit makes him cry and fade into the background. Giant Wiggler Giant Wiggler is the other boss in this level. If you defeat him, you will unlock the secret exit. To defeat him, just stomp his head 3 times, as the last stomp reveals the key. Use the key to the keyhole in the boss arena. Graphics The tiles and graphics came from Milky Way Wishes while the electric currents came from Donkey Kong Country 3. Music The final boss theme of Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru is played throughout the level, while X vs. Zero from'' Mega Man X5'' plays during the Purple Devil fight. Category:Brutal Mario Category:Levels Category:Sky Category:Fortresses